I'm Betting on Alice
by kizz the jizz
Summary: When the Cullens enter their junior/senior year in Forks Washington, they meet Bella Swan. Alice Cullen's story has been a shady one, but now, it is released.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, but I've been working on it for a while, so enjoy! And please review!**

**All titles, characters, and anything related to the Twilight series are owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me, not you, not your cousin's brother, STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

As we pulled up to Forks High school, I glanced around at the regular, familiar faces. Newcomers didn't come often, not that I had been here long enough to see what would happen if one did.

"Have you seen her?" Mike Newton's excited voice rang through the parking lot. Jumping out of the car, I turned around to see red faced Mike pointing to the Main Entrance. I quickly tapped Edwards arm. He looked at the sky, a yes.

_There's a new girl._ I thought. He very lightly shrugged as he opened the side door of the building.

_Mike Newton can't stop talking!_ I suppressed a giggle. The side of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper headed out toward the senior halls. I waved good-bye to Jasper wishing him luck. Edward and I exchanged schedules; we only had 1 class together.

"Want more classes together?" he whispered. I nodded in agreement and flung my arm over his shoulders and we trekked toward the front office.

Walking into the office, I headed back toward the waiting area and sat. Edward rustled his hair and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Cullen!" the attendant fluffed her hair. "How may I help you?"

"Well, Mrs. Cope, as you know, my sister and I are very close" He spoke with his very persuading velvet voice.

"Y-Yes you are." She stammered.

"We've come across the fact that we have very few classes together. May I trust that you can see to that?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen," She purred and then coughed. "I-I can't change your schedules. It's too late." She blinked continuously. Eyelash fluttering I guessed.

"Mrs. Cope, I'm sure that you can find one empty spot in each of my classes for my sister." He cooed. I hid my face to hide my laughter.

"Uh…" She typed a few letters into the computer and looked up at Edward. "I did the best I could do." She smiled.

"Thank-you." Edward said as she handed us the newly printed schedules.

"What was she thinking?!" I snorted.

"She was trying to stop herself from jumping over the desk." I doubled over in laughter.

"That has to be the best part of school!" I said as we approached Building B, the building with the gym. PE was our first period. Edward and I busted through the door and-

_She sideways glanced at our table, listening to what Jessica had to fill in about our family. She met eyes with Edward, seeing that she was caught in the act, her cheeks stained bright red and she looked down at her food. Edward also turned away, somehow interested in what he possibly heard._

"Ha-ha! Mesmerized are we, Alice?" Edward chuckled as he led me away from the open door, away from people staring. WE stopped in front of the girls locker room. He lifted an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and skipped into the room.

"See you!" I said as I walked into the empty locker-room.

The locker-room was empty before first period, because everyone was too busy to socializing about the summer. I changed into a pair of new gym clothes and met Edward in the bleachers.

"Maybe this year we should branch out. You know, actually talk to people?" I suggested. I blinked, knowing he was going to lecture me about how if we begin to socialize, the possibility of our secret coming out in the blue is a factor.

"Never mind, party pooper." I mumbled.

"What's up with the new girl? Why was she looking are our table?" Edward whispered, low enough so that only I could hear.

"Why else, Edward? To _humans_ we're dazzling. It's like Jessica, trying to pick up you," I paused. "and Emmett, and then," I growled lowly. "Jasper."

Edward shrugged as though something were different about this one girl.

"Cullen!" A booming female voice bounced off of the gym walls. Both Edward and I looked over to find Coach Late standing next to the volleyball net.

"Yes ma'am?" We said simultaneously. I told Edward (in my mind of course) about how she was going to ask us about joining the track team.

"With your outstanding track records, plus our terrible track team, it's guaranteed to get us at least 5th or…" She paused. "8th place in district. That's about 12 spots higher that usual. How 'bout it?"

Edward exhaled sincerely, "I'm sorry Coach Late, but after school, our family usually helps out down at the hospital. Sorry."

_Nice save._

Coach Late seemed taken aback. "Well, crap! There goes the 8th place title!" She stalked away after some senior boys who began to pile into the gym.

_The volleyball pounded directly into the tiny junior's nose. She shrieked in pain and crumbled to the floor._

_"It's broken my nose! It's broken my nose!"_

I glanced at Edward.

_Nosebleed, T-minus 5 minutes. Be right back._

I hopped up from my spot right as the game began. I saw the girl in the serving stance which meant she had two more rotation until the gusher. Sliding into the bathroom, I grabbed 5 tissues and stuffed them into my shirt. Gliding back to the gym, the girl was one rotation away so I took my spot next to Edward.

Lowly, Edward whispered, "Which one?"

_The small one in the front of the server… now the one in the middle._

I watched my "vision" come true. I jumped up from my spot and kneeled down to the screeching girl.

"I always come prepared." I lied as I dug unto my shirt pretending that the tissues were previously there. I held up the tissues to her nose and tilted her head back.

"Thank-you, Alice." Coach Late mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews! I tryed to get this new chapter in ASAP! Thanks again! Enjoy! :

* * *

After a few minutes of stopping the nose bleed, Coach Late checked it out one more time.

"Okay, go to the nurse's office, and get cleaned up." She pointed to the volleyball court. "Everyone else, get back to the game."

Edward was by my side to join the game with me. No one really played; we just went back to the bleachers and talked until it was time to change. When the bell rang, Edward and I walked to 2nd period, which was study hall. We had study hall with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

When we arrived to the study room, I stalked to the back of the class to join my family, who were already in their chairs.

"Hey, Cullen!" a female voice cracked. I turned to see a senior. Her over-the-counter strawberry blonde hair fell over her shoulders, and she had the same brand boobs as she did jeans.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Is that your boyfriend, Jasper?" She smiled. My brow creased, anticipating her "apology."

"Yes." I said curtly.

"I am so sorry!" She snorted, turning to her friends.

"That. Was. Hilarious." I pronounced every syllable carefully. I slammed my books down lightly on my desk. I counted to ten before I thought about ripping her to shreds. Edward glanced at me.

_If I could kill anyone with my mind, it would be her._

I could see Edward's lip barely curve up.

_She needs to respect her fu—_

Edward coughed loudly to dismiss my language. He scribbled something about her not knowing that I'm her elder on a piece of paper, I held out my hand before he passed it to me.

_I know. Just forget that I had ever said that._

The next 3 classes dragged on with lessons we had already learned, and words that were already spoken. With no intentions to study, I jotted down notes anyways, as a prop. What would people think about a girls who doesn't write notes or study in study hour, but still gets straight A's? I know more about the subjects than the teachers do.

I moved around the food on my lunch tray, not bothering to eat. I cant eat, vampires don't eat! Yet, how much I long to be able to taste a burger, or an apple. I'm sure when I was human I ate these, but I wouldn't remember even if I had tea with the Queen for goodness sake! I remember nothing about life before becoming a vampire.

Nervously, I glanced at Jasper, closing my mind, not wanting to see him nearly attack another human again. I decided I'd ask Edward to see instead.

_Edward. _I called in my mind. He stared at the wall ahead, but I knew he had heard me.

_How is he holding up? _

The sides of his mouth lowered slightly into a frown, nothing that was out of the ordinary.

I blinked quickly, afraid of what could happen.

_Is there any danger?_ Quickly I looked into Jasper's near future. Before I could grasp a vision, Edward looked to the side wall bricks, and the ceiling again. A "no."

Lightly I sighed in relief.

_Let me know if it gets too bad._ His eyes moved upward and back down again.

_Thanks for doing this._

Once again, I searched the future and saw Jasper go behind a small girl, and bend down to whisper in her ear, when the blood draws him in, he would sink his teeth in and—

Edward kicked Jasper's chair, he obviously saw what Jasper was thinking, as I saw the future. Jasper's eyes filled with guilt as he looked down at his hands.

"Sorry." He murmured.

Edward shrugged, thought filled his eyes.

"You weren't going to do anything," I lied. "I could see that."

Jasper calmed, buying my false premonition.

"It helps a little if you look at them as people," I lightly whispered, so that no human could hear. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is." Jasper said roughly. He turned away from me and stared outside of a small window. I wanted to hold him, to tell him that everything was fine, but I saw what I saw. If not for Edward, we would be running now, and hiding for years on end. It wasn't okay.

I made a mental note in my mind for Edward.

_We're going hunting tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, my friend has my twilight book so i have been writing, according to Midnight Sun. I think i can do about 1 more short chapter with it, and then i have to get the book back. /

* * *

Jasper fumed as he walked out of the cafeteria, before the bell rang. I could feel my face scrunch up with pain for Jasper. I searched ahead to see that Jasper and I needed to talk about what had just happened. Standing up, I dumped my tray and explored the halls.

I found Jasper sitting in an empty hallway, crouched with his head resting on his knees. I closed m eyes and in took a deep breathe. Slowly, I walked to where Jasper was sitting, my boots _clunking_ with every step.

"May I sit here, _kind sir?_" I said, remembering the very first time we met.

I could here the smile in his voice when he replied.

"Why of course, _my fair maiden_." I plopped down beside him, laughing.

"It was not medieval times, Jasper." He raised his head from his knees so he could laugh.

Suddenly the air was serious.

"It's hard, Jasper. All of us have been there." I rubbed his back. "I don't really know what else to say though."

"Was I – was I really going to attack the girl?" He whispered, fear lacing his voice.

It seemed that hours, day and years passed before I could finally answer.

"Yes," I replied. He sighed deeply. Quickly, I picked up. "But we changed that!"

He turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you," He said. "For everything you have done – and will do" He raised his eyebrows. "For me."

"Aw." I grinned ear to ear at him. He began to get up when the bell rang. We found ourselves lost in a sea of students all rushing to somewhere.

Jasper helped me up and I noticed that his face was that of a statue.

"Don't worry; I would take my _mind_ off of you!" I smiled. He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my hand.

We met up with Rosalie and Emmett as I walked with them to their classes.

"Everything okay, midget?" Emmett joked.

"Just grand, sasquatch" I retaliated. We dropped off Rosalie first, then Emmett. Soon Jasper and I were in front of his classroom.

"I'll be watching you." I giggled.

"Okay, thanks." He swiftly hugged me and I trekked to English class.

"Today, we are going to be learning about Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_…" The bald, chubby teacher announced.

"As he dragged on about a supposed "subliminal message", I scanned the future for Jasper and was relieved when I saw nothing bad happening except for a first day Math pop quiz in final hour.

"Cullen! Stop daydreaming and take the papers!" I drifted out of my daydream to see papers being tossed in my face. I grabbed them and passed them back. When I turned back around, I saw the strawberry blonde bimbo from study hall.  
"You're taking junior English?!" I asked. "I thought you were a senior."

"Shut up! So I failed! Who gives a flying care?"

"Okay!" I said defensively. "I get it."

She swiveled around in her chair and hid behind her hair. I scowled at her attitude and began searching again.

I saw him run to the bathroom and try to gain control.

_He gripped the sides of the sink, trying not to shatter the white marble. He breathed deeply while staring back at his reflection._

_"Get a hold of yourself!" he muttered. He lifted a hand to smash the glass, but re-thought the idea. His hand fell to his side and he let go of the sink with the other._

Quickly my hand shot up.

"Yes, Alice?" the teacher answered, looking frightened at what my face read.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I shot out.

"Um, sure. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, thank-you." I said over my shoulder, running out of the classroom.

I entered the bathroom, exactly where Jasper was, practically heaving into the mirror.

"Jasper…" I whined.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He assured. He turned away from the mirror to face me. His nose crinkled up in disgust.

"What?" I whined again.

"You're in the boy's bathroom." He smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I giggled. He stopped laughing suddenly but continued to smile.

"It's just hard, you know? I just needed air." He shrugged. I felt my eyebrows shoot up in concern.

"A lot of air! If someone were to see you, they would think you were hanging on and grasping for your last breathes."

"Alice, if I were to ever do anything, you would know first. I know that you would be there exactly 2 seconds before it happened. I would see you, and—" He shook his head, "and I would think about how bad it would hurt you. I would never, ever hurt you…"

I wrapped my arms around him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"The bell's going to ring." I mumbled into his hair. His shoulders shook as the chimes went off.

"That ceases to amaze me."

**It might be a while (again) for me to post another chapter. I'm on vacation and my friend has my twilight book, so i'll have to wait until then to get it back, read where i'm at and write another chapter or two, or three ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It didn't take as long as I thought it would to write this chapter, but i got so excited about Breaking Dawn, I guess it all kind of came to me? Hahaha, whatever, here you go! Comment on it, tell me what you're thinking, I would love to know. (8**

I often think about what my human life was like. Everyone in my family remembers their, but I don't. Not a single part of it.

I think about how my mother would have been exactly like Esme. My father would have had exactly the same personality of Carlisle. I would have has 2 brothers and 1 sister, as I do now. Then I would've been married to an amazing man, just like Jasper.

Honestly it's what I have now that I wish I had then.

Shaking my head, I opened my locker and grabbed my bag.

"Hey." Jasper smiled. He opened the school door, letting the very dim light reflect on his golden blonde hair. His smile was bigger than I had seen it in a while. Looking around, I pulled Jasper to the side of the school and hugged him tightly.

"What,"

"I am so proud of you Jasper! I know it sounds absurd but you were at such a low point and you pulled yourself back up." I cupped the side of his face, and touched my lips to his very softly. He smiled wider. Once we got to the car, Emmett and Rosalie were there talking about their science project. Jasper slid in the remaining backseat and I got shotgun.

"Where's Edward?" I said, turning around to face my siblings.

"He's-oh. He's coming now." Rosalie said. Her tone made me swivel around .She was right; Edward was walking towards the car. His body was stiff and his eyes were pitch black. How could that be? We had just fed earlier this week.

When he got in the car, he quickly turned the key and we drove off.

"What's wrong?" I said faintly. He answered by pulling the car over.

"Can you drive? I'm going to walk from here." His voice was no more than a whisper. Quickly, I searched the future to see if he would tell me.

What I found was a shock.

"You're leaving us?" He knew what I meant but Emmett blurted out.

We'll meet him back at home, Alice." He said.

_Go see Carlisle._ I thought to Edward.

"That's what I was planning." Edward said grimly.

"Okay, it's all settled than. Can I drive?" Emmett said, thinking Edward had answered him. I decided he would find out sooner or later. All of them will

Edward got out of the car and trekked into the forest,

"Soon enough, we made it home. Esme was waiting for us. The look on her face terrified me. I was the look on the face of a mother who had just lost her child. And in this case, she did.

She guided us to the living room and sat us down. When she was telling us what had happened, I couldn't hear a thing. All I could hear was that it was caused by a human. That's when I began listening.

Supposedly she smelled…great and he needed to get away for a few days. I glanced at Emmett. His head was in his hands and he was shaking.

I walked over to him and pulled him so that he was standing up. Slowly, we walked up the curved staircase and into his room. Once we arrived at his bedroom; I led us in and shut the door. He sat down on his couch. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I'm glad he left. I just wish I was smart enough to leave," He shook his head. "I thought I could be tough and ignore the temptation, I wasn't."

"Emmett. I- I don't- I don't know…" I stumbled.

"Do you think history will repeat itself?"

"Not at the moment" I said with a shy smile.

"Thanks for helping." Emmett mumbled. I needed something to lighten the mood.

Opportunity knocked.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie said walking in.

"Whoa! How did I not see that coming?" I said loudly. They both chuckled, just as I had planned.

* * *


	5. Authors Note please read

**I told myself that I wouldn't be one to post Authers Notes, but I just have to fill ya'll in.**

**i know my story has been really nauseating these pst few weeks/chapters, but I am having SERIOUS writers block. It hard to imagine what Alice does when Bella isn't talking about school in Twilight (which is obviously what i'm basing my story on).**

**But i'm trying to get pass that road block, so it might be a few more weeks until i post again,**

**OH WAIT! ahaha i just remembered, i do have another chapter that i have already written, but last time i tried to type it up, my computer died, due to a storm in the section.  
so i'll try and type that sucker up and post it, THEN it will be a few weeks until the next chapter will be up.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. i can't know what yall want/dont want without you to tell me what i'm doing right/wrong.**

**please and thankyou (:**


End file.
